With the advent of electronic technology, a number of game devices have become known, which operate to amuse users thereof and to test various skills such as related to speed of reflexes and/or the memory of players or other skills.
Typical of such game devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,592, which discloses an electronic reflex game, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,118, which discloses an electronic game that senses physiological responses of players.
The instant invention is a game apparatus that seeks to entertain a group of players by randomly or directedly selecting and displaying any one of a number of personal characteristics that can be labeled and arranged advantageously on a graded scale. Typical of such gradeable characteristics are personal looks, intelligence, knowledge, wit and so forth.